One Last Hope
by Night Fury Ninja
Summary: Toothless longs for an adventure. What happens when He meets another night fury? Will love blossum? What adventures may occur? Toothless x O.C Sucky summary
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my first How to Train Your Dragon Fan fiction! All comments are welcome since I know I am in need of progress to making a good story.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own HTTYD**

**This first chapter may be small and may have some mistakes :)**

**As always-Enjoy!**

**Toothless's P.O.V**

**I never knew life was so sweet on Berk, at some point it does get boring some part of me always wishes for another adventure. Since my to do list was the same everyday**

**-Morning flying with Hiccup**

**-eat**

**-nap **

**-training**

**-fly**

**-sleep**

**Yes, I love spending these times with my best friend but a dragon like me? Needs adventures and challanges and maybe another one to spend it with.**

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

**Life was awesome here! Vikings and dragons working together! However I've been noticing that Toothless has been acting weird he wanted to go for a flight?!**

**"Toothless" I said looking into the room we slept in**

**He came running to me**

**"Are you ready bud"**

**He purred in response,**

**"I'll take that as a yes"**

**~~~up in the skies~~~Toothless's P.O.V**

**It was beautiful up here! The skies a bright lavender color with a shadow of blue across the sky from the night, the cold morning air brushing along my scales. The water right below me showing my reflection and I splattered through it with my felt like adventure but something was missing.**

**Suddenly something rushed passed us and hit my fake tail making it fall off into the dark ocean making me and Hiccup plummet to the ground.I Heard a crack and it all went black.**

**~~~Hiccup's P.O.V~~~**

**I don't know what hit us but it was surely fast! Fast enough to knock me and Toothless plummeting to the ground.**

**"Toothless?" I said panicking**

**I looked around to see a night fury**

**"Oh Toothless I'm glad-"**

**The night fury turned around and looked at me. I slowly backed up to see it features. Well it was definitely and night fury, It had dark purple eyes and was smaller than started coming near me showing it's teeth**

**~~~Toothless's P.O.V~~~**

**I awoke slowly and to my behalf, Hiccup was gone. For all I know he could of jumped off a cliff somewhere, Yeah, I know it's his habit. I started searching for him. He had to be somewhere on this island since he was on my back while it happened. **

**I finally caught on to his scent and another scent, someone or something was near him and I was going to save him.**

**I heard him say my name, I instantly ran toward the sound and jump right in front of him.**

**There I met with dark purple eyes**

**So what do you think? This is my second story but this is the first HTTYD story. All comments are welcome and ever Guest comments are welcome. Feel free to tell me what I need to work on.(Sorry that it's short, they will get longer)**

**And I hope you all have an awesome day! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone and welcome to One Last Hope chapter 2! I really thank you all for the reviews and I will be happy to fix the making the story better!**

** Disclaimer:I do not own HTTYD**

** As always, enjoy the story!**

** Chapter 2 - The meeting**

**~~~Toothless's P.O.V~~~**

"Who are you!" I said showing her my teeth.

"Some one has a temper there" she said sitting down and glaring at me

"Have a problem there?" I said to her. She looked like she was hurt since she was lifting up her front left leg.

"My human can help you" I said

"This, it could heal in no time! Without your help" she snapped

"Actually, it's bleeding so you could wind up losing consciousness, or attracting other dragons." I said giving a smirk. I turned around and started gesturing Hiccup to follow.

"But - Toothless s-shes hurt" He said coming after me. I kept walking with Hiccup beside me .

"W-wait , I'll come but after you heal me I'm leaving" the girl said

"Great welcome to the party" I said unamused. Hiccup was purely exited but me? I was not that exited since she was the course of Hiccup making me another tail for me.

"Hey, what's your name?" She asked

"My name Midnight but my friends call me Toothless." I said

"Toothless?" She started laughing

"Now what's your name?" I asked

"My name's Moonlight" she said. I could of sworn I have heard that name before.

"Ok, where here guys" Hiccup said

"Wow." Moonlight said while looking around.

"You live here?, with humans." She said

"Yeah, we live in peace now, well at least this island"I said

"What about the other islands?"

"They try to get my friend, Hiccup, the so called Dragon rider or tamer." I said

"How did you become friends?" She asked

"He shot me down, but instead of killing me he set me free"when I said this she had wide eyes."

**~~Moonlights P.O.V~~**

When Midnight said that I almost dropped, well sorta. I remember flying with one of my best friends, or my so called crush. One moment he was there and then he wasnt.

Hiccup bandaged my leg, he told me not to walk for now Midnight was sleeping across from me. It kept coming back to me that I've met him once. If so then doesn't he remember me? Or am I mistaken? Whatever. At least these guys are friendly.

*~* Next Day *~*

I woke up only to see I was alone in this Vikings house.

"Alone again" I said until I heard footsteps coming up the stairs

"Son we can't have a wild dragon in our house" it sounded like a big man

"Dad, c'mon, it's a night fury!"

"Son I'm sorry, but you must train it first"

"Okay...Dad"

Midnight came upstairs.

"They need to train me!" I shouted

,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Well, that's the end of chapter 2. If I need to work on some mistakes or errors please tell. Also, if you have and idea and want to add it to the story I would be glad (idea credit will go to you)**

**Also,sorry if this chapter has any errors or it's short ( stupid kindle)**

** All comments welcome, any feedback welcome, and and options are welcome**

**Feel free to tell me what I must work on :)**

**Night Fury Ninja, Signing off :)**


End file.
